Trip To The Egderps
by LyingTurtle
Summary: The Striders are visiting the Egberts, but things get a bit heated in the kitchen when Daddy Egbert decides to get a piece of the Strider action and see why his son makes such a big deal about it.


It was just an ordinary day for the strider family. Dave waking up to a bombardment of plush puppet ass, Bro waking up in a pile of plush puppet ass. You can guess which one had the boner though.

They went about showering and doing other morning type procedures in an ironic fashion, however due to the fact that Dave decided to be a candy ass and spend all freaking time in the shower, Bro was suspended the ability of relieving some uncomfortable morning wood before they had to dash out the door.

Today was the glorious day of visiting the Egbert circus of a household, Dave of course not saying absolutely anything the whole ride, leaving Bro to secretly wonder and question the entire foundation in which he had raised him with, almost hitting two squirrels and a cow in this deep thought.

"Ok, we're here, go have-" before he could even finish Dave was out of the car and into the house, "-fun"

He was about to start pulling out when he saw daddy Egbert wave towards him from the kitchen, beckoning him inside. He was wearing a stupid pink apron that make Bro immediately think of the anime scenes with the naked apron.

Mentally slapping himself in the face he put the car in park and headed over.

"Come on in, sorry I'm just taking a cake out of the oven right now"

"Cool man. Hey where'd the kids scamper off to?"  
"Probably John's room, those two are like rabbits"

For a minute Bro contemplated if it meant they were fast and jumpy, or if they were playing tag with their lower extremities.

"Well if they are I'm sure Dave's won" Bro decided that was the best possibly answer. Egbert leaned across him to open a drawer, suddenly all up in his personal space.

"Oh really? Is being on top another Strider complex?" dammit another innuendo, but the small tent in his pants was definitely interpreting it as a certain way.

"I don't mind being on my back from time to time" Bro smirked, Egbert was pretty attractive up close, the raven hair, large but slender frame. Not to mention he always had a bit of a thing for ties.

"I'd love to see that" his face was so close now, Bro hadn't realized he had pretty much all but ceased trying to reach for the drawer and now was just staying there. He imagined what it would be like to have the man shirtless and sweaty, reaching over him for _other_ reasons. The ping of the timer made him grab the hot pads and go to save his cake.

_What the hell am i doing?_ Bro wondered, shaking his head briefly. There was no way the other man was coming onto him, but a brief glimpse at his choice ass as he bent over to get the cake, told Bro that he wasn't going to be able to resist if Egbert did.

"Could you ask the kids if they want some cake?"

"Yeah sure" Bro said almost too quickly, happy to get his mind away from the present predicament in his pants. Striders were too cool for this kind of shit, but damn he was really being tested today.

Going upstairs he decide that John's room would be the one with the shitty Nick Cage poster on it, but just as he was about to swoop in like a badass ninja, he heard a moan.

He froze, "_Holy shit they really are going at it"_ he thought, then there was a moan again. "_What the fuck, is that Dave?!"_ he heard John chuckle. Was John on top? He didn't know which freaked him out more, the fact that he could hear his younger brother having sex or that he was actually on bottom. It's not like he straight out went and forbid the little dude from ever being the uke, but he figured the guy would know how uncool that was of him.

"Something interest you?" Egbert whispered in his ear, making Bro almost jump. How the hell had he not heard him coming? He was just about to say something about nothing then he was grabbed by the collar, lips pressing hungrily against his own, sweet like...frosting?

It only took about a second or two for Bro to cease all resistance and work his lips against the other man's. Playfully opening his mouth a tad, closing it when Egbert tried to slide it tongue in, making him push Bro against the wall more and close the distance between them with each trick Bro pulled.

Bro grabbed at him, tossing his hat away into the hall, then shrugging the jacket off his shoulders, only fumbling when it came to the tie and earning a muffled laugh from Egbert as he had to undo it himself.  
Bro's hands began roaming around Egberts body, only to be cut short by the sudden absence of there being an Egbert there. Before he could say anything, he was shoveled into a nearby room, almost immediately falling backwards on the bed, but of course he made it look completely cool and intentional.

Papa Egbert chuckled, coming down on top of him and getting more up on the bed. Their clothes seemed to practically fly off, and before long they were only clad in the shallow darkness.

"Gotta say, this was pretty random" Bro said, watching the raven hair man's mouth begin working up his chest to his neck, nipping playfully in a way that made Bro shiver with excitement.

"Shut up and put your mouth to good use" he said, pulling away and standing on his knees.

Bro could let the authoritative tone pass. He got down lower and began to lick from the base of his cock up to the head, taking the tip in his mouth and sucking, teasingly looking like he would go down farther but instead slipping over to one side.

Egbert ran his fingers into Bro's hair, pushing his head further down, hissing with tension as he would continually find a way to tease him farther.

Finally having had enough of it, he pushed him down onto his back and propped himself up over the blonde man who had propped himself up on his shoulders. Now he was finally getting taken care of. Bro began taking his length into his hot mouth, salty precum helping it to glide down his throat. A hand slid down onto his member, palming it as he sucked.

Bro began bobbing his head, feeling it harden, the moans from the Egbert alerted him that he wasn't going to last much longer. The hand on his dick also was working way too well, but he didn't want it to be done so soon.

He took his mouth off, a string of saliva following.

"Lay down" Bro said

"No, you" he was caught off guard, he hadn't expected that one. He was just about to protest when Egbert used one arm to push him onto his back, going straight for the space between his neck and shoulder and biting, _hard_.

A gasp escaped Bro, who was beginning to realize this guy was full of surprises. He in turn bit back, rolling his tongue over the skin that he got under his mouth. He had closed his eyes and didn't even notice the free hand going for his head, tugging it off.

"Wha-" he gagged as Egbert slid some fingers in, laughing at his pained but pleasured expression. He kept going, loosening him up, adding more fingers. Bro rolled his head back, panting and trying not to moan too loudly.

"Ready?" Egbert smirked, obviously enjoying the weak Strider moment.

"Just shut up and do it already" he groaned, seriously wanting to get this show on the road, if he was wearing pants he would have said there was a party going on in there.

Huffing, Egbert slid in, using the precum and saliva as lube, since they were in no short supply of either. Bro mentally gasped, gritting his teeth and digging his nails into the other's smooth back, running them down and leaving red miles.

"Ah-, shit" Bro breathed as he slowly began to get filled up, there was a lot more to take than he thought.

"Alright, all in, how does it feel to have the tables turned?"

"I swear to god if you don't start moving I will stab you through the chest"

"Heh, just let me save this mental image"

"Egbertttt" he growled, only to turn into a moan as he started moving his hips, pushing in deep and then dragging out, gaining speed as the heat in his abdomen increased, propelling him forward. The dark haired man reached down and grabbed Bro's dick, gripping tightly and pumping in rhythm.

"You like that?" Egbert half growled, his face flushed and a tad sweaty as he felt as though he was no longer in control.

"Nnn- harder"

"Do what harder?"

"Do _me_ harder, jackass" Egbert started thrusting in harder, practically ripping the sheets with his nails, Bro was turning his back completely raw with all the scratching, and the biting was getting to his chest now too.

"I think I'm gonna-"

"Me too" he groaned. As if on cue Egbert moaned loudly, cumming inside him, hot white liquid dripping out his ass and onto the sheets. Bro gasped loudly as he splattered his load all over the other's chest.

Panting loudly, Egbert pulled out, rolling onto Bro with a huff and then onto his side.

"So"

"So"

"Think we should check on the kids?"

"Well I don't hear anything coming from back there"

"Think they heard?"

"Without a doubt"

"Well this is going to be one awkward car ride"

"You both could always just spend the night here"

"Oh really? No hidden motives there?"

"Oh there are plenty of motives, they aren't quite hidden though"

"Just shut it, I want to do a bit more of this" Bro said as he leaned over and found the other's lips.


End file.
